Santa Naruto y Sasuke Claus
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Two-shot/ El día de navidad, Sasuke y Naruto cometieron el error de agredir a Santa Claus, dejandolo inconsciente. Ahora, porque sus esposas los obligaron, deben sustituirlo y repartir regalos a los niños que aún no han sido visitados por el hombre del traje rojo, ¿que tal lo harán?/ Advertencia: SASUHINA Y NARUSAKU EMBARRADO, UA, OoC. FELICES FIESTAS/ TERMINADO, lamento la demora.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente linda, vengo con este two-shot de Navidad retrasado, disfruten.**

**Lo tenía escrito hace días, pero mi Internet se echó a perder y sólo hoy lo subí.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, lenguaje, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Humor y algo de Romance.**

**Personajes: Sasuke/ Hinata, Naruto/ Sakura**

**Si Naruto me perteneciera, las cosas no estarían como lo están ahora.**

**Desgraciadamente le pertenece a Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Era 24 de diciembre, noche buena, la ciudad de Tokio estaba abarrotada de gente haciendo sus compras navideñas de último minuto, todo era un bullicio. Pero en un pequeño barrio llamado Konoha, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, muchas familias estaban reunidas en las no tan pequeñas casas, disfrutando esos momentos que les brindaba esta época del año, la nieve caía y el frío no impedía que disfrutaran, al contrario, aprovechaban de tomar chocolate caliente mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala y contaban historias. Todo se encontraba en absoluta paz.

— ¡CRETINO! ¡LEVANTA TU MALDITO TRASERO DEL MALDITO SOFÁ Y AYUDAME A COLOCAR LAS MALDITAS LUCES! —.

¡Oh, bien!… siempre hay algunas excepciones. En una casa grande, la más alejada de las otras, había dos familias que como cada año pasaban las fiestas juntas y no en paz y armonía, si no entre gritos y peleas por parte de los hombres. Que a pesar de que eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, parecían perros y gatos, sus esposas no sabían que hacer y al contrario de ellos, ellas si se llevaban bien.

— ¡Naruto, no me hagas lavarte la boca con jabón y desinfectante! —Le regañó una mujer de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes, a su esposo rubio y ojos azules.

—Pero Sakura, el idiota este no quiere ayudarme—lloriqueó el rubio, haciendo un puchero como niño chiquito, la mujer de pelo rosa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sasuke, por favor levántate y ayuda a Naruto—pidió suavemente una mujer de ojos perlas y cabello negro con reflejos azules, su esposo, de ojos y cabellos negros, refunfuñó enojado pero se puso de pie.

—Ja-ja, el cretino se deja dominar por su mujer—se burló Naruto, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y estaba a punto de hacerle algo cuando Sakura habló:

—Naruto, apúrate con la decoración ¿Quieres? —le ordenó seriamente la pelirosa.

—Sí, mi cerezo, ya voy—dijo obediente el rubio, Hinata cubrió su boca con la mano para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

— ¿Quién es dominado por su mujer ahora? —Preguntó burlonamente el pelinegro, Sakura le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

—Bueno, ya basta de juegos, continuemos o no acabaremos nunca—anunció la de ojos perla—, por cierto ¿Dónde están los niños?

—Están arriba, jugando—, contestó Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¡Mamá! —Escucharon unos pequeños gritos femeninos provenir del piso de arriba, luego unos pasos hacia ellos. Dos niñas de cinco años, una de cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros y ojos negros, la otra de cabello rubio largo a media espalda y ojos verdes, corrieron hacia Hinata y Sakura, las cuales las recibieron con gusto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Minako? —Le preguntó Sakura a su hija con dulzura, la pequeña hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

—Minato e Itachi no quieren dejarnos jugar—.

—Es que es un juego de hombres, no de niñas—mencionó una voz entrando a la sala donde se encontraban todos. Dos niños de siete años hicieron aparición, uno de cabello negro y ojos perla, el otro era pelirrojo y ojos azules.

—Hmp, están jugando a la pelota, nosotras también podemos jugar, Minato-tonto—refutó la hija del matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuga.

— ¿Saben? La pequeña Mikoto me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién—comentó Naruto con sarcasmo, él, Sakura y Hinata miraron a Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

—Hmp ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó algo harto de las miradas de todos.

—No, para nada—respondieron entre risas, mientras los niños no entendían el comportamiento de los mayores.

—Itachi, debes dejar que Mikoto juegue, es tu hermana—le reprochó con dulzura Hinata a su hijo, cosa que sólo ella podía hacer, su voz siempre era baja y suave, además que, gracias a su esposo, había logrado superar su tartamudeo. El niño de ojos perla se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín pero asintió a lo dicho por su madre, que le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

—Eso también va para ti Minato, ya sabes que después es difícil controlar a Minako, al igual que Naruto—.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamaron ofendidos los aludidos, Sakura sólo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, mejor… vamos a cenar—anunció la pelinegra mientras ponía a su hija en el suelo.

— ¿Cenaremos ramen? —Preguntaron Naruto y Minako con los ojos brillando de la emoción, los demás casi caen de espaldas al suelo.

—Y Naruto se parece a Minako—.

—Claro que se parece a mí Sasuke-cretino, es mi adorada hija—comentó Naruto con orgullo mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la alzaba en sus brazos, haciéndola reír—. Tú sólo estás celoso por que mi niña es más inteligente y hermosa que la tuya—.

— ¡Ey! Con mi princesa no te metas—. Se defendió el Uchiha, Naruto bajó a su hija y así comenzó una discusión entre el pelinegro y el rubio. Las mujeres suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Aquí empezamos otra vez! —, se lamentaron ambas mujeres.

—Vamos a la mesa niños, esto durará un buen rato—dijo la pelirosa, refiriéndose a la pelea de los hombres. Se fueron al comedor y apagaron las luces de la sala, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron discutiendo sin importarles mucho.

Rato después, estaban todos disfrutando de la cena, ambos hombres tenían unos pequeños rasguños pero nada de que preocuparse, charlaban y reían por alguna ocurrencia de los pequeños. La velada pasó y se desearon feliz navidad cuando dieron las doce, los niños ya se habían ido a dormir media hora más tarde de su acordada hora, los mayores bebieron una botella de vino y luego se fueron a dormir.

Eran las dos de la mañana y todo estaba tranquilo y sereno, como estaban en la casa de los Uzumaki-Haruno, las niñas dormían en la habitación de la pequeña Minako y los chicos en la de Minato, Sasuke y Hinata estaban en el cuarto de huéspedes. Todos dormían placenteramente y no sabían lo que ocurría en la sala.

Por la chimenea de la sala, que ahora estaba apagada, comenzaba a caer pequeños trozos de carbón que pegaban a las paredes, se escuchaban pequeños quejidos y forcejeos, la sala estaba oscura y sólo era iluminada por las luces decorativas del árbol, una figura algo grande salió por la chimenea. Vestía un traje rojo que en los bordes era blanco, un cinturón y botas negras, llevaba guantes verdes y tenía un gorro que combinaba con el traje. Una gran y espesa barba blanca cubría parte de su rostro, se podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su nariz, metió las manos por la chimenea y logró sacar un saco que parecía vacío.

Caminó hacia el árbol y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, abrió el saco y un polvo brillante salió de éste, volando por el aire hasta posarse bajo el árbol que segundos después estaba repleto de hermosos regalos, el hombre del traje rojo vio a lo lejos una mesita, se acercó a ella y encima de esta, había un plato con montones de galletas y un vaso de leche a su lado, decidió comer algunas.

En las habitaciones, una Sakura y Hinata, despertaron al mismo tiempo debido a que habían escuchado algo afuera, decidieron que lo mejor era despertar a sus maridos y decirles que alguien había entrado a la casa, estos despertaron con un gruñido y los ojos aún cerrados, pero no se levantaron de la cama. La pelinegra y la pelirosa les dieron un empujón que los hizo caer de la cama y despertar por completo, se levantaron del suelo con un chichón en la frente, cuando ellos las fulminaron con la mirada, ellas señalaron la puerta con decisión y con un suspiro de rendición; ellos salieron.

— ¿Tú también, perdedor? —Preguntó Sasuke al salir, pues ambas habitaciones estaban frente a la otra.

—Sí, parece que a ti también te tiraron de la cama—dijo el rubio en un bostezo y señalando la frente de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué nos casamos con esas mujeres? —Preguntó Sasuke a nadie en especial, Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna.

—Porque las amamos—dijo el rubio de la forma más obvia del mundo, el Uchiha suspiró y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Sí, tienes razón—. En ese momento escucharon unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la sala, algo que preocupó a ambos.

—Espera aquí, ya regreso—pidió Naruto mientras se adentraba en la habitación, rato después salió con un par de palos de golf y le extendió uno a su amigo—. Toma—.

—Claro, quizás después podríamos ir a jugar—comentó con sarcasmo a lo que el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Caminaron cautelosamente hacia la sala con los palos de golf alzado por sobre sus cabezas, listos para atacar al menor indicio de algún robo.

Caminaban con mucho cuidado pues, no podían ver por donde iban debido a la oscuridad que se extendía por la sala, pero gracias a las luces del árbol, lograron divisar una gran figura cerca de la chimenea, se acercaron poco a poco y cuando la extraña figura se percató de ellos, era muy tarde. Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a golpearlo sin parar en todas las partes que podían.

Las luces se encendieron por completo, iluminando a cada rincón de la habitación, Hinata y Sakura estaban paradas cerca del interruptor de la luz, y miraban con horror como sus esposos golpeaban al hombre que vestía un traje rojo, ellas reconocían muy bien a ese hombre que parecía estar inconsciente y eso las alertó más.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke, basta! —Gritó Sakura angustiada, los aludidos se detuvieron y la miraron extrañados— ¡Par de tontos! ¡Miren a quién están golpeando! —.

— ¡Ay, por dios! ¡Es Santa Claus! —Exclamó con sorpresa el rubio, tomando a Sasuke del brazo y jalándolo hacia atrás, lejos de aquel hombre. Hinata corrió hacia ellos y revisó si estaba bien.

—Está inconsciente, parece que no despertará en un buen rato—explicó preocupada la de ojos perlas, los demás se miraron sin saber que hacer.

— ¿Mamá, papá? —.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Se escuchó las voces de Itachi y Minato, que ahora entraban a la habitación tallándose los ojos.

— ¿Por qué Santa Claus está en el suelo? —Preguntaron las niñas que también venían entrando y vieron al suelo, a pesar de todo, pusieron una cara tan triste que hizo que los padres tragaran preocupados.

—Sí, señores ¿Por qué no les explican a sus hijas? —Habló Sakura mientras se cruzaba de brazos, las pequeñas hicieron un puchero y en sus ojos unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse.

—Ay, Minako por favor no vayas a llorar—, Naruto y Sasuke fueron hacia sus hijas y las cargaron en brazos.

— ¡Cielos, papá! Lo dejaron molido—comentó sorprendido Minato, mientras con el dedo le daba toquecitos a Santa, pero éste ni se movía.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —, se preguntaba en voz baja la pelinegra, mirando a todos los presentes.

—Una tarjeta sobresale—dijo Itachi, agachándose y tomando la nombrada tarjeta, la leyó en voz alta—, use el traje en caso de emergencia—.

—Eso es raro—mencionó insegura la pelirosa, se mantuvieron en silencio un rato y ella volvió a hablar—. Parece ser que… ustedes deberán usar el traje y repartir los regalos que sobraron—.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke y yo? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó el rubio en histeria, Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y lo señaló con el dedo índice.

—Porque ustedes fueron los que lo golpearon par de idiotas y si no lo hacen sus hijos se decepcionaran de ustedes, incluyendo aquellos niños a los cuales no ha podido llegar—explicó sin siquiera pararse a respirar, de pronto, el par de hombres se sintieron como cucarachas mientras más palabras decía.

— ¡Que divertido! ¡Papá y tío Naruto serán ayudantes de Santa! —Expresó divertida la pequeña Mikoto. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella puso cara de cachorrito a medio morir, fue suficiente para convencer al pelinegro. Pusieron a las niñas en el suelo y con un suspiro, ambos hombres tomaron el traje de Santa y se fueron al cuarto de baño.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, y todo por tu culpa, perdedor—se quejó entre dientes el Uchiha mientras ambos hacían aparición en la sala. Las mujeres y los niños se mordieron el labio inferior, pero fue inútil, al rato estaban riendo a carcajadas.

—No se rían que no es gracioso—reprochó el rubio, sin embargo no le hicieron caso. Sasuke vestía la parte de arriba del traje, el abrigo, que le quedaba tres tallas más grande de lo que él era y lo hacía ver como si pesara 130 kilos. Naruto tenía puesto los pantalones, los sujetaba casi por debajo de su barbilla y caminaba como si fuera alguna extraña clase de pingüino.

—No, la verdad es que sí es muy gracioso—seguía burlándose Sakura, Hinata trababa de resistir pero le costaba mucho—. Vamos chicos, sólo les falta algo—, ellos abrieron los ojos como platos y negaron con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Ni. Lo. Sueñes—gruñó el pelinegro, fulminándola con la mirada, Naruto seguía negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, papá. Por mí—pidieron ambas niñas, poniendo sus manos al frente y usando su mejor cara de ruego, pues ¿Cuándo existiría otra posibilidad como esta de molestar a sus padres? Naruto se puso nervioso y Sasuke bufó mientras apartaba la mirada, para ellos era difícil negarles algo pero esta vez no iban a ceder o eso creían.

—Por favor, Sasuke—al pelinegro casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando Hinata le rogó, ahora su esposa confabulaba en su contra, negarse le era imposible en este momento y se sorprendió más cuando Sakura hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

—Naruto, si lo haces, te prometo que…—para este punto la pelirosa le susurraba en el oído algo que no escuchaban los demás, pero que el matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuga sabía que era. El rubio y el pelinegro estaban perdidos.

— ¡JOJOJO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! —, exclamó de pronto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras los demás le aplaudían al rubio.

—Vamos Sasuke, es tu turno, Naruto lo hizo—insistió Sakura con una sonrisa algo siniestra, el hombre suspiró y con cara seria, habló:

—Que lo haga el perdedor no significa que yo también deba hacerlo—.

—Pero debes hacerlo, tienes puesto el traje, bueno… parte de el—comentó tranquilo el pequeño Itachi, que a pesar de todo, tenía una sonrisa al estilo Uchiha en el rostro, algo que desesperó al mayor, ¿por qué sus hijos eran así? Todos lo miraban expectantes, él gruñó y con su mejor cara de póker, dijo con voz aburrida:

—Jo—si ellos fueran personajes de animé, una enorme gota les recorrería la nuca.

— ¡Mi Dios! Este tipo dice hola y quiero suicidarme—exclamó el rubio—Sasuke, sé más alegre por primera y, posiblemente, última vez en tu vida—.

— ¡Jojojo! —Soltó desesperado pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tal vez sólo un pequeño cambio, estaba molesto.

—Podemos conformarnos con eso—se rindió el Uzumaki—en fin, pongámonos en marcha—.

— ¿Cómo, cabeza hueca? —Preguntó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, todos se quedaron pensativos un momento.

—Pues con el saco y el trineo—mencionó el pequeño Minato como si fuera algo obvio, caminó hacia el saco que daba la impresión de estar vacío y lo tomó.

—Tal vez Sasuke y Naruto no tienen que salir a repartir obsequios, parece vacío—.

—No, tía Hinata—negó el pelirrojo—está bastante lleno, aunque no lo crean—.

— ¡Claro que está lleno! ¡Es Santa! —Exclamó divertida la pequeña rubia.

—Lo mejor es que se den prisa, ya se acerca el amanecer—. Los apresuró Sakura que le quitó el saco al pequeño y se lo pasó a su esposo—. Descuiden, estarán bien—.

_Continuará…_

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Ah, siempre quise poner eso al final ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Posiblemente mañana, subiré la segunda y última parte.**

**TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES.**

**Dejen un review si lo merezco. Feliz Navidad atrasado y Feliz Año Nuevo.**

**Pasen por mis demás historias, gracias ^n.n^**


	2. Segunda parte

**Hola gente bonita, FELIZ AÑO, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el final.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible OoC, lenguaje, ortografía y otras cosas.**

**Genero: Humor y algo de Romance.**

**Personajes: Sasuke/ Hinata, Naruto/ Sakura**

**Si Naruto me perteneciera, las cosas no estarían como lo están ahora.**

**Desgraciadamente le pertenece a Masashi-Kishimoto, la historia si es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

—Descuiden, estarán bien—.

— ¡Claro! Eso lo dices porque serás tú la que se quedará bien calentita en casa tomando chocolate caliente con los niños y una manta cubriéndoles—refunfuñó el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos—, mientras el cretino y yo nos adentramos a una fría y cruel tormenta de nieve, para repartir regalos a quien sabe cuantos niños más—.

—Recuerda lo que te prometí, Naruto—le susurró Sakura, seductoramente al oído.

—Vámonos Sasuke—dijo rápidamente el rubio, caminando hacia la puerta, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza mientras susurraba algo que sonaba como: "eres una vergüenza para todos los hombres".

— ¿A dónde vas tío Naruto? —Preguntó Mikoto con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se dio la vuelta y la miró con ironía.

—Pues a repartir los regalos ¿A dónde más? —Decía el rubio como algo obvio. Los cuatro niños negaron con la cabeza decepcionados y cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienen que subir por la chimenea para llegar al trineo—dijeron al unísono mientras con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, señalaban la chimenea.

—No subiremos por la maldita chimenea—se negó el pelinegro mayor, no sólo por que no quería y le parecía estupido, si no que era prácticamente imposible subir por ahí.

—Es imposible—dijo Naruto haciendo eco de los pensamientos del Uchiha.

—Por su puesto que no, vengan—Minato los llamó e hizo que se colocaran frente a la chimenea de espaldas a ella—bien, ahora golpeen sus talones tres veces y toquen la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice—ellos siguieron las indicaciones, aunque estaban extrañados, guardaron silencio.

—No pasó nada—gruñeron el par de hombres con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño pelirrojo sonrió divertido.

—Lo sé, sólo me divertía—.

— ¡Pequeño demonio! —Antes de que Naruto se abalanzara sobre el pequeño, Sasuke lo tomó por el pantalón.

—Tío Naruto sólo sujeta el abrigo de mi papá y alza el saco por la chimenea—anunció Itachi algo cansado de tantas discusiones.

—Está bien—aceptó el rubio mayor, se dirigió a su hijo demandante—. Ya verás cuando regrese—.

—Si es que regresan—susurró inaudible el pelirrojo, Naruto inspiró profundamente y tomó a Sasuke del abrigo, éste permanecía con los brazos cruzados y el gesto serio. Hinata se le acercó y le besó la mejilla suavemente, logrando relajarlo.

—Buena suerte, Sasuke—le susurró con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro. El Uchiha hizo un "hmp" y volteó la cara en otra dirección para no dejar ver su sonrisa.

—Bueno, aquí vamos, nos veremos… no sé cuando nos veremos—mencionó lastimeramente el rubio, alzó el saco por la chimenea y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, todos los demás, se alejaron al menos un metro de ellos, por si acaso.

— ¡Recuerden que los renos se llaman: Donner, Dancer, Dasher, Prancer, Blitzen, Vixen, Cupid, Comet y Rudolf! —Les hizo saber Minako mientras contaba con sus dedos, tratando de asegurarse que no haya olvidado un nombre.

Un polvo brilloso comenzó a aparecer y fue cubriendo a Naruto y Sasuke poco a poco, un viento empezó a soplar y el saco que tenía el rubio fue arrastrándolos hacia dentro de la chimenea, las mujeres se preocuparon un poco, de pronto; los dos hombres parecían hechos de goma, balanceándose de un lado a otro y cuando menos lo esperaban, desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

—Eso fue genial, aunque perturbador—comentó Minato alegre, las mujeres suspiraron, rogando porque todo saliera bien con sus maridos.

—Ahora sabemos como Santa cabe en las chimeneas—dijeron las niñas impresionadas y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Tal vez no debimos dejar que se fueran tan pronto—opinó con desgano Itachi, los demás lo miraron de forma dudosa y el señaló el suelo, donde estaba el hombre de barba blanca—, tenemos que subirlo al sofá para que descanse y debe pesar como una tonelada—.

— ¡Maldición! —.

—Tranquila Sakura, tal vez podamos…—intentaba tranquilizarla Hinata pero sus palabras murieron al mirar bien a aquel hombre, ¿a quién quería engañar? Eran dos pobres e indefensas mujeres y cuatro niños de siete y seis años, no iban a poder llevar todo ese peso a menos que tuvieran un camión de carga.

.

Al mismo tiempo suspiraron desanimados, estarían despiertos un rato más.

.

Mientras tanto, en el techo, el pelinegro y el rubio se tambaleaban de un lado al otro.

—Creo que vomitaré, siento cómo la tierra se mueve, estoy tan mareado—decía Naruto con los ojos perdidos, casi parecían espirales.

—Que suerte tiene de hacer esto una vez al año—mencionó Sasuke también algo mareado y con nauseas.

—Bueno, mejor terminemos con esto, me está dando frío—comentó Naruto con un pequeño temblor recorriéndole— ¿Dónde está…?—.

El rubio dejó la pregunta a medias, al ver un gran trineo verde con decoraciones navideñas, que delante llevaba a nueve renos, de dos en dos hasta llegar a uno; un poco más pequeño que los otros y con la nariz roja. El viento comenzó a soplar, despertando de su asombro a los dos amigos, que ya recuperados del mareo, subieron al trineo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó obstinado el pelinegro, ya sentado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, no sé. Intentaré algo, a ver si funciona—dijo el rubio antes de aclararse la garganta—. Vamos: ¡Tambor, Lucecita, Chistecito, Enamorado, Estrellita, Saltarín, Contorsionista, Naricita! ¡Arriba! —, cuando Naruto dijo lo que creía eran los nombres de los renos, estos voltearon a verlo, casi podía verse que lo fulminaban con la mirada, Sasuke golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, el rubio era un idiota.

—Eres un mediocre, Naruto—el pelinegro golpeó la cabeza de su acompañante—. Tendrías que decir algo como: Donner, Dancer, Dasher, Prancer, Blitzen, Vixen, Cupid, Comet y Rudolf, arriba—. Y justo después de que dijera eso, los renos comenzaron a correr, jalando el trineo, la preocupación invadió el rostro de los hombres; al ver que se dirigían al final del techo.

— ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¿Quieres hacer alguna confesión, cretino? —Preguntó asustado el rubio mientras se sujetaba fuertemente al asiento del trineo.

—Sí, lamentó haberte arrojado una piedra en la cabeza, en la secundaria—confesó entre dientes el Uchiha, también aferrándose al asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Yo no recuerdo eso—.

—Lo sé, ¿tienes alguna confesión?—.

—Perdón por besar a Hinata en la universidad, luego de haber tenido sexo con Sakura—.

— ¿QUÉ? —.

— ¡AAHH! —.

Naruto no pudo contestar y Sasuke no pudo reclamar, ambos dieron un grito de terror cuando el trineo se despegó del techo y comenzó una caída en picada al suelo. Cerraron fuertemente los ojos, esperando sentir un fuerte dolor, esperaron… esperaron y esperaron. Nada. El rubio permaneció quieto unos segundos, aún con los ojos cerrados, movió sus manos por su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, después de cerciorarse que estaba completo, tocó el brazo de su amigo y le movió por el hombro.

— ¿Sasuke, estamos vivos? —Preguntó el Uzumaki con miedo, el Uchiha tragó pero no abrió los ojos.

—No creo—contestó serio pero con un toque de inseguridad, lentamente el rubio fue abriendo un ojo, miró a su alrededor y abrió el otro ojo. Un frío viento los golpeaba, aflojó el agarre de asiento y miró a su izquierda, se horrorizó y agrandó los ojos como platos, atravesaban el cielo, volando. Era algo completamente irreal, una ilusión o uno de esos sueños que tienes de vez en cuando.

— ¡Santo Ramen! Estamos volando, Sasuke—dijo impactado el Uzumaki, el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto? —. Se quedaron mirando, maravillados, todo lo que podían desde las alturas. La vista desde las alturas era algo de otro mundo, era algo hermoso y más aún con la nieve cayendo, y la luna medio oculta entre las nubes.

—Sé que esto es muy lindo y todo, pero debemos terminar rápido esto ¡Tengo mucho frío! —Habló el rubio frotándose los brazo en medio de un temblor— ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —.

—_Su próxima parada es en la casa de Miroku Takeshi_—. Dijo una extraña voz electrónica que hizo respingar a ambos.

— ¿Quién demonios dijo eso? —Cuestionó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido, Naruto lo jaló del saco y señaló al frente de ellos, dentro del trineo, había un tablero con muchos botones y una pantallita con una línea verde atravesándola.

—Esta cosa habló—.

—_Por supuesto que hablo, señor. Para eso fui diseñada, eso y otras cosas más_—contestó la pantalla a la cual se le movió la línea conforme hablaba.

—Vaya que es un poco altanera—le susurró Naruto a Sasuke de forma confidencial.

—_Claro que no, sólo me encargo de que haga bien su trabajo_—.

— ¿Cómo sabemos donde vive el tal Miroku? —.

—_El trineo es automático, señor Uchiha_—.

—Sabe tu nombre, cretino—dijo sorprendido el rubio, Sasuke frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo es que lo sabía.

—_Por supuesto, señor Uzumaki, al ponerse el traje, este lee su ADN_—.

—Increíble, Santa está muy avanzado con la tecnología—apremió Naruto, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Entonces, sabes lo que le pasó al dueño del traje? —.

—_Sí, señor Uchiha, el traje lo registra todo_—.

—Lo lamentamos, de veras—.

—_No se preocupen… Llegamos a su destino_—.

Y así comenzó la travesía de Naruto y Sasuke, aterrizaron en el techo de aquella casa y bajaron del trineo, el rubio tomó el saco y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la chimenea, el Uzumaki dudaba en cómo bajar por ella, el pelinegro le golpeó en la cabeza y lo obligó a hacer el mismo procedimiento de antes en la casa, lo hizo y ambos fueron bajando hasta que, cuando estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, se quedaron atorados.

— ¡Estamos atrapados, de veras! —.

—Sólo tenemos que movernos… ¡Quita tu mano de ahí! —.

— ¡Perdón! Estoy tratando de… ¡AAHH!... ¡Auch!... —Naruto pudo seguir hablando, de pronto sintió como si fuese jalado hacia abajo y luego cómo su espalda tocaba el suelo de forma brusca, también sintió un peso caer en su estomago.

—Maldición, esto es el colmo—.

—Sasuke-cretino, quítate de encima que me dejas sin aire, de veras—habló con asfixia el rubio, el Uchiha intentó ponerse de pie y cuando lo iba hacer, su cabeza chocó contra el borde de la chimenea y luego salió de ella, cayendo de golpe en la sala.

—Maldita chimenea, algún día cobraré venganza por esto—decía el pelinegro enojado, Naruto también salió quejándose del dolor en su espalda.

—Dejemos los regalos y vámonos—dijo adolorido el rubio, abrió el saco y un polvo brilloso salió y se posó bajo el árbol, llenándolo de regalos—al menos eso fue fácil—.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó una voz a espadas de los hombres que dieron un respingo y muy lentamente se voltearon. Un pequeño de siete años estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia donde ellos estaban. Naruto tragó saliva y puso su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Jojojo! Feliz navidad, pequeño Miroku—decía el rubio conforme se acercaba al niño que lo miraba con algo de desconfianza—, accidentalmente golpeamos a Santa y lo dejamos inconsciente, así que nosotros nos convertimos en sus ayudantes mientras él se recupera—. Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano; al escuchar la explicación de su amigo, el niño poco a poco se le fue llenando los ojos de lágrimas y…

— ¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ! —Gritó rompiendo en llanto, esto alarmó a los dos hombres que no sabían que hacer, Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la manga y llevó el saco a la chimenea, de forma rápida fueron arrastrados hacia arriba; justo cuando los padres del niño hacían aparición. Ya en el techo.

—Nos salvamos—dijo el rubio mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

—Es tu culpa, mediocre, no tenías que haberle dicho eso—le reclamó el pelinegro con enojo. Subieron al trineo y se elevaron por los aires.

—_Está es la casa de Lino Lee_—anunció la computadora, volvieron a bajar pero esta vez, Sasuke tenía el saco, descendieron por la chimenea sin ningún problema. La sala a la que llegaron era extraña, todo era gris y el árbol de navidad, era una simple rama con luces.

—Que tacaños son aquí—dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor mientras Sasuke abría el saco y de el sólo salió carbón— ¡Vaya! Se debió haber portado muy mal—.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y por qué están poniendo carbón en mi árbol? —Preguntó una voz bravucona, se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un niño de doce años con cara de mafioso.

—Somos ayudantes de Santa y tú te portaste mal—explicó el rubio mientras que Sasuke retrocedía lentamente, esto le daba mala espina.

—Imposible ¡Me porté bien este año! ¡Maldita sea! Ustedes son unos hijos de…—y el niño comenzó a despotricar en contra de los mayores, tomó un bate y empezó a seguirlos por toda la habitación, llegó a golpear a Naruto en la cabeza y en el ojo, a Sasuke lo golpeó en el estomago y el hombro, por suerte lograron escapar antes de acabar peor.

— _¿Listos para su próxima parada?_ —Preguntó la computadora cuando ambos hombres se subieron al trineo.

—No—.

—_Era una pregunta retórica, señor Uchiha, no tienen elección_—.

—Voy a morir esta noche, de veras—se lamentó el rubio, casi al borde del llanto.

Llegaron a la siguiente casa, antes de bajar por la chimenea, inhalaron profundamente y asintieron con confianza. Llegaron a una sala muy decorada, no quisieron detallar más pues no querían más problemas, el rubio abrió el saco y como casi siempre, el árbol se llenó de regalos. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, detrás de ellos, estaba un perro negro muy enojado, comenzó a gruñirles y ellos se maldijeron internamente, se dieron la vuelta y abrieron los ojos como platos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el perro mordió la pierna de Sasuke, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar del dolor, Naruto miraba a todos lados, buscando algo que lo ayudara. El pelinegro se sacudió al perro que después corrió hacia el rubio y sin poder evitarlo, le mordió la entrepierna, el Uzumaki soltó un gemido de dolor, a Sasuke se le descompuso el gesto y miró en otra dirección, se percató de que había una caja, la tomó justo cuando el perro había soltado a su amigo y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

Cuando el perro corrió hacia ellos, de un solo movimiento y con la velocidad de un rayo, Sasuke lo atrapó en la caja, en una mesita cercana había otra caja muy pesada y como pudo la puso encima, dejando encerrado al perro. Soltó el aire que había acumulado y se puso de pie, miró a Naruto y de nuevo el gesto se le descompuso. El Uzumaki daba vueltas por el suelo, con las manos en su entrepierna y soltando quejidos de dolor, Sasuke lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y sin más, salieron por la chimenea hasta el techo.

— ¡Maldito perro del demonio! —Bramó adolorido el rubio, luego de que el Uchiha lo soltara y lo dejara en el trineo.

—_Señores, quería advertirles acerca de asesino pero no me dieron la oportunidad_—. Los dos hombres miraron la pantalla con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Ese es el nombre del perro? —.

—Pues le queda bien, de verás, ya no tendré más hijos—se quejó el rubio mientras se ponían en marcha otra vez, de nuevo se detuvieron en el techo de una pequeña casa.

—El próximo año me iré a la montaña—dijo Sasuke antes de bajar por la chimenea con Naruto.

La sala de esa casa era normal, al menos a simple vista, abrieron el saco y el árbol se llenó de regalos, suspiraron antes de voltear, preparándose para la tragedia que se les venía encima, voltearon y… nada. Miraron hacia abajo y una pequeña niña los miraba con los ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño peluche en forma de perro. Tragaron pesadamente pero no se movieron.

— ¿Dónde está Santa? —Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, ellos se miraron alarmados, el rubio se agachó a la altura de la niña y Sasuke contuvo la respiración, preparándose para lo que diría.

—Santa tuvo un problemita y pidió nuestra ayuda, somos sus ayudantes, si eres una niña buena y te vas a dormir, tendrás una gran sorpresa—le susurró Naruto de forma cariñosa, la niña asintió y caminó hacia Sasuke que se tensó por la cercanía, ella le hizo una señal con el dedo índice y el pelinegro se puso a su altura, la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

—Adiós ayudantes Santa, los quiero, feliz navidad—. Dijo la niña antes de subir las escaleras corriendo, dejando aturdidos al par de hombres.

—Eso no fue tan malo—comentó el Uzumaki sorprendido, el pelinegro asintió y de nuevo, subieron por la chimenea para intentar entregar los obsequios que faltaban.

_._

_Al amanecer…_

_._

—Estoy molido—se quejó el rubio mientras entraba a su casa junto con su amigo pelinegro. Cuando se adentraron, no escucharon nada, todo estaba en silencio. La chimenea estaba encendida y el sofá estaba vacío, pensaron que todos estaban durmiendo.

— ¡Papá, están aquí! —Eso pensaron hasta que dos pequeños remolinos los tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a repartir besos en el rostro de sus respectivos padres.

—Niñas, dejen que sus padres se pongan de pie—dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina, junto con Hinata y los dos niños.

— ¿Cómo les fue…? ¿Qué les pasó? —Se sorprendió la de ojos perlas, al verlos con detalle, ambos parecían haber sido arroyados por un auto.

—Nah, estamos bien—mencionó el rubio poniéndose de pie, Sasuke lo imitó mientras cargaba a su hija en brazos.

—Fue casi una tortura—comentó en un gruñido el pelinegro, caminando a la cocina.

—Santa no está—anunció Itachi mirando la sala. Todos fueron a ver y efectivamente, no estaba, en el sofá había un papel, Minato lo tomó y leyó en voz alta.

—Les agradezco el terminar de repartir los regalos, espero el próximo año no intenten matarme, que pasen feliz navidad, Santa Claus—.

—Que amable—dijo con algo de sarcasmo Naruto, poniendo a Minako en el suelo y tomando la nota para leerla el mismo.

—Niños, ¿por qué no abren sus regalos? —Los cuatro niños gritaron de felicidad y fueron hacia el árbol, los mayores simplemente se dejaron caer en el sofá y mirar a los pequeños abrir sus obsequios.

—Tengo algo que darte—dijeron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo, los hombres fruncieron el ceño, ellas les extendieron una cajita alargada.

— ¿Y esto? —.

—Sólo ábrelo—volvieron a hablar al unísono. Les hicieron caso, pero quedaron extrañados al abrirlas, miraron detalladamente lo que tenían en sus manos y luego abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Acaso…—

—Estoy embarazada… ¿Que? —Habían dicho las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y cuando se escucharon, voltearon a ver a la otra sorprendidas— ¿Tú también?... Sí… Felicitaciones…—y se abrazaron, los dos hombres aun seguían impactados. De ahí en adelante las preguntas y respuestas fueron al unísono.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —.

—Tres semanas—Sakura y Hinata se miraron con el ceño fruncido, al oír la respuesta.

— ¿Estás segura? —.

—Me hice un examen hace tres días—otra vez dijeron lo mismo. Ambos abrazaron a sus respectivas mujeres.

— ¿Escuchaste? Seré padre de nuevo—hablaron los hombres con orgullo. Luego se dirigieron a ellas— ¿Fuiste con el medico? —.

—Fui ayer por la mañana—. Las mujeres se volvieron a mirar.

— ¿Quién era, es bueno? —.

—Es el/la Dr/Dra Hale—.

— ¿Mismo apellido? —.

—Son hermanos—. Ahora ambas se sonreían, puesto que faltaba algo por decir.

—Es la mejor noticia de todas—.

—Aún falta algo—hablaron emocionadas, se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, voltearon a ver a sus esposos— son mellizos/gemelos—.

— ¡¿Qué!? —Preguntaron todos en un grito, los niños voltearon a ver sus padres extrañados, nadie dijo nada.

— ¿Tendrás mellizos, Hinata? —Cuestionó con alegre la de cabello rosa, la pelinegra asintió.

— ¿Gemelos, de verdad? —Sakura asintió y las dos se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego escucharon un par de golpes sordos, voltearon a ver y sus esposos estaban en el suelo, inconscientes.

—Creo que fue demasiada emoción para ellos—dijeron las niñas, dándoles unas palmadas en el rostro a sus progenitores.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? —Se preguntaba Minato con flojera, no quería cargar con sus padres ahora.

— ¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? —Preguntó Sakura poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina, los niños la siguieron alegremente mientras Hinata no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Pero qué hacemos con ellos? —.

—Ven, ya despertarán—contestó la pelo rosa, desde la cocina, la de ojos perla suspiró y se encogió de hombros, luego se fue a donde estaban los demás; ya sin darle mucha importancia.

Quizás cuando ambos hombres despierten, muy tontamente, exigirán una explicación. Pero mientras tanto, en el cielo, un trineo jalado por nueve renos, volvía a su destino, con un hombre con su traje rojo al mando, sonreía alegre y divertido, con eso Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha aprenderían la lección, aunque también esperaba que tuvieran una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, junto a toda su familia.

.

_FIN_

.

**Eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, me disculpo por no haber subido el cap desde el año pasado (¿captaron?) tuve complicaciones. También lamento no responder sus review, espero el cap lo compense.**

**Preguntaré: ¿Quieren un one-shot de año nuevo? Ya saben que contestar.**

**Nos leeremos, cuídense. Feliz 2013.**


End file.
